ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Kickin Hawk
Kickin Hawk is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Kickin Hawk resembles a combination of a rooster and a hawk. He has sharp claws on his toes and talons on his hands, as well as two larger talons protruding from his arms. He has a short beak. Kickin Hawk is covered in brown feathers and also has a white mohawk. Kickin Hawk wears a green mask, a green belt with a white stripe, and black underwear. Kickin Hawk wears a strap vest with the Omnitrix symbol on the vest hooker. Powers and Abilities Kickin Hawk can retract talons from his fingers, and scythe-like blades from his elbows. He can cut objects by using the sharp blades on his arms. Kickin Hawk has enhanced strength, durability, agility and reflexes. Kickin Hawk can generate powerful shockwave-like kicks which sends his enemies flying. He is able to kick an object with enough force equivalent to a cannonball, (for example, he destroyed Pakmar's lamp shop with a soccer ball). Kickin Hawk is capable of withstanding the vacuum of space, but he still needs to breathe to survive. Without an oxygen-supply, Kicken Hawk is limited to holding his breath. Kickin Hawk's legs have surprising flexibility as he is able to reach out and grab objects much like an arm. This gives him an edge in close-quarters combat. Kickin Hawk can run very quickly, as seen in Collect This. Weaknesses Kickin Hawk's three-claws and talons are able to work simple movements such as grabbing, holding and pulling the trigger of a blaster, but they are not suited for fine-manipulation, as he was unable to work a cellphone. History Omniverse *Kickin Hawk made his first appearance in Outbreak. **After the Omnitrix scanned Liam, Ben transformed into Kickin Hawk and defeated Liam. *In Bros In Space, **Kickin Hawk defeated Fistrick and his Muroids. *In Tummy Trouble, **Kickin Hawk battled Attea. *In Vilgax Must Croak, **Kickin Hawk battled Vilgax. *In T.G.I.S., **Kickin Hawk and Zak Saturday battled V.V. Argost. *In Oh Mother Where Art Thou, **Kickin Hawk knocked TNT out of the Vreedle Brothers' hands, then kicked it away before it exploded. *In Collect This, **Kickin Hawk was used to play soccer and he also wrecked Pakmar's lamp store. Appearances Omniverse *''Outbreak'' (first appearance) *''Bros In Space'' *''Tummy Trouble'' *''Vilgax Must Croak'' *''T.G.I.S.'' *''O Mother, Where Art Thou?'' *''Collect This'' Online Games *Ben 10: Game Creator *Wrath of Psychobos (mobile only) *Ben 10 Omniverse: Cavern Run *Ben 10: Slammers Toys *4" Kickin Hawk *Kickin Hawk Hyper Alien *Kickin Hawk (DNA Alien) Naming and Translations Trivia *Kickin Hawk's name is a portmanteau of "kicking" and "chicken hawk". *Kickin Hawk's name is also a play on words from the Looney Toons character "Henery Hawk", a young, seemingly flightless, chicken hawk who stalks Foghorn Leghorn, the chicken, to devour him, as chicken hawks naturally are known to do. *Kickin Hawk was confirmed on the Entertainment Earth website. *Kickin Hawk appears to make a screeching sound when he talks, much like how Liam often makes chicken noises when he talks. **The same is heard when Kickin Hawk is transformed into and kicks. *Kickin Hawk is the first alien that was scanned and added to the Omnitrix in Omniverse. *Kickin Hawk is a playable character in Ben 10: Game Creator. *Kickin Hawk's mask resembles that of Hawkman. *Kickin Hawk is features on disc two of Ben 10: Omniverse - Vol. 2 Heroes Rise. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Kickin Hawk's name was Ka-Chickin or Chi-Kickin very early on.http://spring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/544645074919642867 *In Collect This, his voice was changed to a higher tone. References See Also */Gallery/ */Videos/ Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Males